Onslaught
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Mello and Near's life seems to be perfect that is until something comes along breaking that peace. Now it has turned into a kidnapping case that must be hurried to be solved before it is too late. Will help come just in time or will it all be too late? Who did it and why did they do it? Warning: Rated T for safety, small mention of gore, death, yaoi, Mpreg and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Mellos P.O.V.

I can't stop staring at Near... And have been getting this strange feeling inside of myself whenever I look at him.

This has been going on ever since I first met him.

After many many years I have finally come to accept it.

I am in love, completely and utterly hopeless, in love with Near.

But will he accept my feelings or push me away?

Will I gain him like I've always wanted to hold and love or will I lose him?

So many unanswered questions that only being up more questions and no answers.

It frustrates me to no end.

... Maybe I'll tell him.

I've waited long enough surely so yes.

It's time to finally ask him out.

The bell rings signalling that class has ended and I gather my stuff with small glances towards Near.

He is out the door and I quickly grab my stuff chasing after him.

"Near wait." I call to him.

He stops and looks back to me. "Yes Mello?"

I stop when I am close to him. "Say I was wondering if maybe..." I suddenly am at a loss for words.

Near tilts his head slightly in the cutest way possible making me swallow harshly.

"Well..." I slightly glance away in embarrassment and I am sure I am blushing. "I was wondering if you want to go on a date." I finally get it out.

There's a moment of silence and I fear that he is going to reject me.

But then he responds. "Of course Mello."

I look to him and see him smiling that makes my heart skip a beat and my own smile to come to my lips. "That's great. I'll pick you up at seven."

Near nods. "Ok." He agrees.

We begin walking side by side as we head to his locker first as it's the closest.

"So what kind of things would you like to do? Maybe go to a movie? A dinner? Maybe one of those movies and dinner?" I begin thinking of date ideas.

"I think Mello has good grasp on ideas." He tells me.

"Ok. Then we'll do both." I grin at him.

He is still smiling.

And so later that day I am driving on my motorcycle to go pick him up humming to myself along the way.

This is going to be a great night.

I got the tickets in advance to a popular dinner and a show just to make sure they don't sell out on us. I am almost at his place as he gave me his address. I can't stop grinning away as I continue and I really hope that this goes by well. I arrive at Near's place and I look to the two story place.

Some curtains pulled closed over one of the bigger windows is opened slightly then swishes shut.

I guess that was Near.

He comes out and I gap at how he looks. He swapped out his regular shirt for a t-shirt that is still white and light blue pants that are less baggy than his usual pants with white runners.

I even dressed for the occasion as I am wearing a dark brown vest and tight black pants with dark brown knee high boots.

But he looks amazing.

I turn and pick up my extra helmet handing it to him.

He puts it on then I make sure he can comfortably climb on once I make sure the helmet is secure.

"You look good." I compliment him.

"You too." He responds as I check his seating as he wraps his arms around my waist.

Once I am sure he's on safely I begin driving taking us off to our destination.

The date went well and he even let me hold his hand.

I drive him home after and it was all around a great time.

We promise to go out again.

…..

We've been dating for a month now and it's our first month anniversary.

I'm taking him to my house hoping to watch some movies and such.

Once we arrive to my own two story house I park my bike in the drive way that I have though I have no garage.

I bring the helmets inside as we head inside and I put them on a small end table not far from the door.

We head up to my room after leaving our shoes at the front lobby.

The plan was to watch some movies but Near has other ideas.

He kisses me.

It's not the first time we have kissed as we've kissed many times before.

I kiss back as expected.

We break apart about after a minute.

"Mello please." He says softly in a husky voice.

I wrap my arms around his waist. "Are you sure?" I say catching his hint.

Near nods. "We've been dating for a month and have known each other for years. I trust you."

I nod and lead him over to the bed. I push him down onto the bad as Near seals out lips together.

I never expected what would happen after all this though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

No one's P.O.V.

Mello awakens and finds Near gone again. He gets up and sighs softly knowing what's going on.

Near has been getting sick for about the past week mostly in the morning but there are somethings that trigger it.

Mello thought it was the flu so he's been doing his best to take care of Near and be there for him but he is starting to think it's something else. He gets up and heads over to the bathroom of Mello's place. He shares it with Matt but Matt is often gone either at work at a video game store, at school or out with his girlfriend Linda. He has been trying to get a job but hasn't been successful.

But lately he's glad he doesn't have a job so he can be there for Near.

He enters the bathroom as Near flushes the toilet. He moves to support Near who seems to feel dizzy for a moment as he embraces him from behind. "It's ok." He says softly in a comforting tone. "I've got you."

Near trusts him completely and leans into Mello's hold. "I don't understand. I thought it would be gone now."

"I think we need to take you to the doctors. This can't go on." Mello tells him. "I hate seeing you in so much suffering with whatever this illness is."

Near nods softly.

"I'm taking you to the doctor today." Mello says.

Near opens his eyes and suddenly moves out of Mello's arms. "Shit." He curses as he rushes out of the bathroom.

"Near!" Mello chases after him.

Near picks up the phone and calls someone.

Mello puts an arm around Near's shoulders.

"Matt can you pick something up for me?" Near asks.

Mello blinks wondering what it is.

…..

Mello, Matt and Matt's girlfriend Linda are waiting outside of the bathroom at Mello and Matt's home.

Mello is pacing.

Matt is standing there with Linda at his side holding hands with him.

The bathroom door opens making Mello to stop pacing as they all look to Near who comes out holding a test.

"Well?" Linda asks.

Near looks up surprised. "It's positive."

Linda squeals and lets go of Matt's hand rushing to Near throwing her arms around Near. "Oh my gosh! You're pregnant!" She cheers.

"Mello!" Near turns to Mello with a smile then he pauses when he sees Mello is frozen in shock.

Matt chuckles. "Don't worry Near we'll snap him back out of his stone prison."

Near smiles again and nods. He heads off needing to contact his siblings to tell them the news. He grabs the phone and calls his place that he shares with his siblings and two friends that are like family.

"I have some news." Near says as he speaks on the phone. "Turns out I wasn't sick." He begins. "I'm just pregnant." He pauses then smiles at the excited response. "I know. I'm excited too."

Mello enters the room and heads over to Near wrapping his arms around Near who grins at him.

"Haha. Yeah he has. Ok talk to you later." Near says then hangs up.

Mello nuzzles Nears cheek. "I love you baby."

Near turns enough to place a gentle kiss on Mellos lips. "I love you too." He responds.

Mello leans his forehead against Near and looks into his eyes. "I will support you no matter what you decide to do." He says sincere.

Near stares back into Mellos eyes. "I want to keep it."

Mello smiles and pulls Near close. "Of course my love." He shifts one hand from Nears waist to rest gently on Nears stomach. He steals a sweet loving quick kiss. "You'll be a wonderful mother."

Near nuzzles Mello. "And you'll be a wonderful father."

The two share a kiss staying in each other's embrace.

The pregnancy wasn't always easy with the sickness, mood swings and strange cravings but Mello stood at Nears side all throughout it.

It's now just a little over a month since they found out.

Mello and Near are moving to their own place to live together. Both are excited as they are moving the boxes into the house.

It's two stories and has a finished basement as well as three bedrooms though unless they have a second child the room will be used as storage or an office.

After all about a week after finding out Near is pregnant Mello found a job at a super market that pays well so he saved up to buy him and Nears own place.

Mello smiles wide at seeing Nears happy face.

They head upstairs with one box each.

"This one can be the baby's room." Near looks to the room that is just across the hall from the master bedroom.

"Yes it can." Mello agrees as they head into the master bedroom as the boxes they have are labeled as master bedroom stuff.

They spent the entire day organizing everything to its proper places which is just placing boxes in their respectful rooms.

Then they spent the next day unpacking the boxes.

By late nightfall they are exhausted and fall asleep on the decent sized bed for them in the master bedroom too tired to worry about blankets.

Settling into the new place and continue going through the pregnancy went along as well as it could have.

Mello felt his heart fill with warmth when they got to see the ultrasound of their child.

Now Near is nine months along.

He does the cooking as he is a good cook.

Mello is done work for the day and is in the living room reading a book allowing himself to relax as Near cooks some stew for them to eat.

Near hums softly to himself as he cooks. He finishes and moves the pan off of the hot burning to put it on a burner that hasn't been on as well as turning off the burner he used. He freezes as he feels a pain in his stomach. He puts a hand on his stomach. "You're ok baby." He says hoping that it's nothing serious. He takes a deep breath and heads to get some plates. He puts the plates on the counter then groans as another wave of pain goes through him. He hunches over with one arm around his stomach and one hand on the counter. He pants softly. He lets out a small cry.

Mello rushes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Near gently. "Near! Near! Baby what's wrong?!" He asks worried in a panic.

Near lets go of the counter and lets himself lean against Mello with small whimpers of pain. "My stomach hurts." He tells Mello. "Much more than anytime before."

Mello pets her hair and looks around trying to think of the best thing to help with the pain in his worried haze.

Nears eyes widen as he realizes something. "Mello." He moans the others name in pain getting his attention. "We have to get to the hospital."

Mellos eyes widen as he realizes what Near means.

It's time, the baby is coming.

"Ok hold on. I've got you." Mello shifts and hesitates a moment wondering if carrying Near bridal style would cause complications. He shifts his arms away from picking Near up bridal style and instead has one arm around Nears back as the other goes across the front by Nears stomach and crotch. He picks Near up.

It's a little awkward holding him like this but he doesn't want to risk hurting Near or the baby.

He rushes Near to the car that they got so they have Mellos motorcycle and a family car and places him in the passenger seat. He is fast and locking the front door of the house then rushed back to the car glad he left his keys in his pocket. He begins driving heading to the nearest hospital as fast as he can. He spares a glance to Near only to wince at seeing him in so much pain. He turns back to focus on driving intent on getting Near to the hospital so it can all be over and Near won't be in so much pain.

Finally he pulls up in the hospital parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

He pulls in as close as he can to the hospital and rushes to get Near out of the car carrying him like before towards the hospital.

Luckily a nurse notices and grabs a free wheelchair letting him place Near in it.

The nurse rushes Near in and Mello follows to be there for Near.

Mello held Nears hand through it all not caring how hard Near squeezes his hand. He speaks sweet words to Near to help him as he never leaves his side. He even gives Nears hand kisses to hopefully add more help for Near.

Finally it's all over and Near relaxes panting heavily, a little red and sweaty.

"You did great." Mello praises and kisses Nears forehead sweetly.

Near closes his eyes glad that it's just over and that the pain is now an ache but it's dull compared to the pain from before.

Mello is still holding Nears hand but Near isn't holding it as hard as before.

"It's a healthy baby girl." The nurse says as she comes with the child wrapped cleanly in a towel.

Mello lets go of Nears hand as Near a little shakily is handed the child.

The two look at their child with pride.

Mello smiles seeing that she seems to share her mothers face but with his smile. "She's perfect." He mummers.

Near nods in agreement. He hands her to Mello to hold as he is still feeling weak.

Mello kisses Nears cheek lovingly.

Yes it's a great start to their new life with their child.

...

Near and the child are released from the hospital and Mello comes to pick them off since he got the news just as he finished work.

He usually would take his motorcycle to work leaving Near the car ever since they got it but as he waited for Near and the baby to be released he has been taking the car. He arrives at the hospital and gets out going to grab the baby carrier that he left in the trunk for safe keeping. He brings it with him as he goes to meet his love.

Near smiles and places their little girl in the carrier.

Even though their little girl, who they named Rebecca, is a little small she fits fine in the carrier.

Near knows that though it's rare for males to get pregnant when they do their bodies adapt and produce breast milk for the child mainly around the time when it's about half way through the pregnancy.

Through it's not noticeable on the outside that this adapt took place as only the pregnant male will feel a shift in their chest when it happens.

They were explained this on their last visit to the doctor.

Near picks up the carrier and follows Mello out to the car. He straps the child's carrier in safely in the back seat of the car and the way it's supposed to be strapped in.

Once that's done Near closes the door and heads into the passenger seat as Mello, who lingered by Near just in case, goes to the drivers seat.

Mello starts the car and turns off the radio to let Rebecca sleep.

They head off to their place.

Near is sleeping and so Mello stays quiet with a smile on his face as he drives making sure to do his best at not making it is as smooth as he can make it.

Once they arrive Mello decides to not wake Near.

He instead gets out and goes over to the passenger side gently picking Near up carrying him bridal style into the house. He places Near to lay down on the comfy couch in the living room that's close by the front entrance on the same level as the front entrance.

On the other side of the front entrance is the area you'll find the stairs leading to the basement.

Mello heads back to grab Rebecca. He locks the car and heads inside. He brings her to her room upstairs then takes her gently out of the carrier only to place her into the very comfy crib. He turns on the baby monitor then quietly leaves heading to the living room to turn on the baby monitor there.

Near shifts as he starts to awaken.

Mello sits on the space between Near and the edge of the couch. He puts a gentle hand on Nears back while watching his face.

Near opens his eyes half way.

"Still tired?" Mello asks.

Near turns to Mello. "I feel less tired so not as much as before."

"Well that's good. If you want to sleep we can settle you in the bedroom." Mello responds leaning down closer to Nears head.

Near shakes his head. "No I'm hungry. Something better than hospital food."

Mello chuckles slightly. "Ok I'll get you something." He gets up and heads to the kitchen to look at what they have to eat. He also grabs a chocolate bar for himself. He finds some stew that is still good and he warms it up only to grab a fork then take it to Near.

Near is now sitting up when Mello comes in. He looks to the other.

"Here we go." Mello sets the plate of food on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Near says gratefully.

Mello nods and opens his chocolate bar while Near starts to eat the stew.

The start of their new life with the child is new and tiring since Rebecca wakes them up in the middle of the night crying.

But they managed to pull through and now it's Rebecca's six month since she was born.

Rebecca has light blonde hair and grey eyes that have a hint of blue speckles in them. She grins as she is on the floor on a blanket looking up to her mother who curled up on the couch to catch a little snooze. She then turns to look to something else.

Near tiredly glances over hearing Rebecca starts to make some noise.

She is moving up and down in attempts to try to get to a water bottle a little out of reach for her. She is grinning widely.

Near smiles and Let's out a small laugh. He shifts to grab his cell phone Mello got him and made sure Near has his number just in case. He turns the camera to video and shifts off the couch recording Rebecca. "What are you doing you silly?"

Rebecca turns with a big grin pausing in her actions then turns back to what she is doing.

Near laughs softly and records a little more then stops it only to send it to Mello.

...

Mello is in the back getting some stuff to restock some stuff. He feels the vibration and glances around before pulling out his phone. He plays the video and smiles as he sees what Rebecca has decided to do. He texts back saying that it's funny and adorable.

Near texts back in agreement.

Mello puts his phone into his pocket and gets back to work still smiling.

...

It's now Rebecca's one year birthday.

Near and Mello are getting things ready for it.

Matt and Linda just arrived and are playing with Rebecca currently while Mello and Near make sure everything is ready.

The party with Near's family and closest friends that are like family is tomorrow since they couldn't come today.

Near puts the candle on the cake.

Mello heads out to the living room where Rebecca, Matt and Linda are.

Linda is doing some colouring with Rebecca and Matt is laying on his back playing his Ds.

Mello moves over to Linda and Rebecca checking what they are colouring.

They are colouring a colouring book Mello got a few months earlier.

Mello turns and heads over to Matt.

As his shadow falls over him Matt blinks noticing and lowers his Ds to look to Mello.

"Yo Mels." He greets.

"You guys ready?" Mello asks.

Matt rolls over and gets up putting his Ds away. "Yup."

Linda quickly puts their colouring stuff down.

Mello picks Rebecca up and brings her to the kitchen with the other two following.

Near lights the candle just before they got in. He turns as they enter and smiles.

They sing happy birthday after Near puts the cake in front of Rebecca's spot where Mello put her.

"Blow out the candle." Mello says encouragingly.

A little sloppy but Rebecca manages to do it.

They all cheer and Near cuts the cake for everyone.

Rebecca of course is eating with her hands making a mess for her mother.

Not long after it's present time.

They are in the living room.

Matt has been recording all that he can for his friend and his friends lover.

Rebecca is known to be at least a little smarter than most kids her age. She rips open the wrapping paper though takes some small breaks on a little finger sucking.

Everyone is smiling.

Then Rebecca shifts moving to another position.

Everyone watches wondering what the little one has in mind.

Rebecca suddenly gets to her feet and takes a few first steps.

Near gasps but he smiles along with the good surprised everyone.

Rebecca falls back onto her butt after about five steps.

Near goes over to her and picks her up. "Oh Rebecca. That was amazing." He says.

Mello can't help but smile wider.

Yes this is the perfect life.

…. Or so it seemed….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

It's been five months since Rebecca turned one.

Currently it's only Near, Rebecca and Linda in the house.

Linda dropped by for a visit as Matt is off at work.

They are all in Rebecca's room.

Rebecca is playing with some toys.

Linda is sketching Rebecca.

Near is more or less supervising Rebecca so she doesn't hurt herself as well as joining a little.

A truly peaceful setting.

But then the unexpected happens.

There is a crash of the door being forcibly open comes from downstairs.

Both Near and Linda whip their heads to the door of Rebecca's room.

"Close the door." Near tells Linda as he gets up rushing to the baby monitor to make sure it is off.

Linda abandons her sketch book and hurries to shut the door as quietly as she can.

Near grabs his cell phone from his pocket.

There is footsteps racing up the stairs.

Linda rushes over to Rebecca glad for carpeted flooring. She puts Rebecca in the crib as Mello and Near had been planning to move Rebecca out of a crib soon but right now it's her bed.

Near starts to dial the nine one one number but just before he can hit the call button the door is burst open.

There stands a man in a hood.

Near, in a motherly instinct, drops his phone rushing to protect Rebecca.

Linda quickly looks for anything to defend them with. Her eyes rest on her sketch book as it has a solid cover and she quickly picks it up raising it. "Leave now." She demands in warning to the intruder.

The intruder chuckles and races forward pushing Linda to the side.

Linda manages to hit his shoulder with the sketch book.

The man turns and shoots three times at her.

Linda collapses to the ground not getting back up.

Rebecca starts to cry.

Near gets ready to fight as the intruder turns to him.

"My my what a pretty thing you are." The intruder hums.

"The cops are on their way." Near says. "Leave now."

The intruder chuckles. "Oh I don't think so. I came here for something and I'm not leaving without it."

Near raises his fists showing that he is ready to fight.

The intruder raises the gun and tries to shoot but seems out of bullets or the gun is jammed.

Surprisingly he doesn't seem surprised.

He puts the gun away as Near makes his move to try to take down the intruder.

But then the intruder leaps about to go one way enough to make Near dodge the other way but then spins around and at a fast speed before Near can land to try to dodge again he lunges.

The intruder slams into Near then slices him with a knife then delivers a stab.

Near cries out in pain and falls to the floor on his back.

The intruder grunts then starts moving towards Rebecca.

"No." Near protests weakly and forces his body to move despite both the blackness swarming the edges of his vision as well as the pain. He manages to roll onto his stomach flinching as more pain goes through him and tries to reach for Rebecca as the intruder starts moving a hand towards her.

Next thing he knows is darkness.

…

Mello is driving home on his motorcycle.

It's been a long day and he can't wait to get home to Near and Rebecca.

He pulls up to the house parking his motorcycle then turning to front door. He becomes on slight alert seeing that the outside door is loose and is rocking back and forth in the slight breeze as well as the inside door wide open. He tries to rationalize that Near only took Rebecca outside and maybe didn't close the outside door properly. He heads inside taking off his helmet but freezes when he sees the small table they have kind of by the door to put things like their keys on is tipped over. He drops his helmet and in a worried panic begins rushing around the house. "Near!" He calls through the silent house as he desperately searches. "Near!" He keeps calling the others name over and over. He heads upstairs and heads to Rebecca's room only to freeze at the sight.

Linda's sketch book is laying on the ground with a little blood splatter from Linda who was obviously shot and doesn't appear to be moving.

Near is laying on his stomach by the corner of Rebecca's crib that is not against any wall. He has one arm reaching out in the general direction of in front of the side of the crib that can be seen in the doorway and he has some blood around him too.

Rebecca nowhere to be seen.

"Near!" He rushes to Near sliding to his knees and gently shifts Near to roll over then pulls him into his arms. "Near!" He calls again to his lover as he spots the slash and stab. He shifts one arm letting Near lean against him as he checks for a pulse relaxing when he feels one there. He looks around the room and notices Near's cell probably where he dropped it about to try to call nine one one, to protect Rebecca. He turns back to Near and he carefully shifts Near only to pull off his own work shirt using it to try to stop the bleeding of Near's wounds. "Come on Near. Hang on." He begs. "Please."

After a few minutes he hears a soft noise making him look to Near's face.

Near's head shifts softly.

Mello turns back to pressing the shirt to Near's wounds. "Come on." He mummers to himself.

After a few more minutes Near speaks very softly and weakly.

"Mello?"

Mello turns to Near. "It's ok." He tries to assure Near who can barely open his eyes. "It'll be ok."

"Mello…." Near continues still weakly.

"Save your strength." Mello hushes Near.

"He has Rebecca."

Mello's eyes widen as what he feared has been confirmed. "We'll save her." He tries to comfort Near. "I promise. Whoever took her and hurt you will not get away with it." He turns back to trying to help Near.

But he realizes that if he continues like this he will only lose Near.

He uses his free hand to pull out his cell and calls nine one one.

In what feels like no time Mello is sitting in the living room as Near is being rushed to the hospital but as much as Mello protested the police want to keep him with them.

He is now sitting in the living room holding one of Near's shirts close as he so badly desires to just be with his love and for everything to be alright.

The paramedics confirmed that Linda is dead and predicted she died about a second after being shot.

Mello hangs his head as tears fall from his eyes.

Then suddenly a gentle hand comes to rest on his shoulder.

He looks teary eyed to a female police officer.

"Is it ok if I speak to you about what happened now?" She asks.

Mello had a feeling that the police were giving him a few moments to himself to try to recollect his thoughts. He nods softly with a sniffle.

The female police officer sits across from Mello.

Mellos eyes drop to Near's shirt.

"Can you explain everything that happened?" The female police officer asks.

"I came home from work." Mello begins in a slightly broken voice. "I say that the inside door was wide open and the outside door was loose. I thought it had just been my lover taking our child outside to play but didn't close the door properly." He tells her. "I went inside and as soon as I saw the table had been turned over I dropped my helmet and ran around calling my lover's name." He sniffles again. "I eventually found him and Linda in Rebecca's room. He was on his stomach reaching to in front of the side of Rebecca's crib that faces the door. I rushed over to him shifting him on his back, noticed the wounds and looked for a pulse. It helped that he has one and I noticed his cell on the ground. I believe he dropped it just before being able to call you guys in order to rush to protect Rebecca." He continues. "I used my work shirt to try to stop the blood. Eventually he woke up and told me that he had taken Rebecca. I had feared that she was taken but was just hoping that my lover just put her in a safe place or something… I didn't want to believe she was kidnapped. I knew I wasn't going to save Near on my own so I called you guys." He explains the story still staring at Near's shirt.

The female officer nods as she finishes taking notes. "I see. Do you know who he is?" She asks.

Mello shakes his head. "I don't think Near knew. He didn't tell me or he was too weak to. He could barely even open his eyes after all."

The female officer nods again and jots down another note. "Alright then."

"That's all I know." Mello brings Near's shirt to his chest holding it close.

"Alright." The female officer says.

"Can I go now?" Mello asks.

The female officer hums in question.

"To my lover." Mello looks to her. "Please. I at least want to know that he is alright."

The female officer gives a sympathetic look. "I just need to talk to the lead investigator and I'm sure that I can take you to the hospital."

Mello looks grateful. "Thank you."

The female officer gets up and heads away.

Mello is left to clutch Near's shirt and stare at it longing for everything to just be alright again.

…

"Did you get what I asked you to?" A cloaked figure asks.

"Right here." Another figure holds up what was asked for.

The cloaked figure smirks. "Perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

After asking questions about Rebecca as well as if there is absolutely anyone Mello knows who would do this Mello is finally allowed to go see Near.

The female officer is driving him.

Mello plays with a small object in his hand staring at it.

The female officer casts worried glances to Mello but stays quiet knowing he is worried about his lover and daughter. "We will find her." She finally decides to repeat words already spoken. "We will get whoever did this."

Mello nods softly almost as if lost in space.

The female officer sweat drops at this. "We are here." She pulls up at the hospital Near was taken to.

Mello's head whips up and he sees the hospital.

As soon as he can he rushes out of the car running into the hospital.

He gets to the front desk ignoring anyone shouting at him. "Please. You need to tell me information on my lover." He begs.

The female officer comes in and watches as Mello ignores the angry people in line while trying to get information on his lover.

He still seems tense but steps away from the front desk.

The person who was next in line shoves past Mello to get to the front desk.

The female officer heads over to Mello. "We can wait." She tells him then leads him to one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Mello keeps looking to the clock as well as watching any doctor or nurse who walk anywhere in the waiting area or front entrance area.

A few times he leapt to his feet with a hopeful expression when any came close to them but fell back into his seat with disappointment when it was for someone else.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." The female officer says trying to be comforting.

Mello grunts softly almost as if not really listening instead focusing on trying to spot the doctor or nurse coming to give news about Near.

The female officer starts to worry for Mello and prays that Near will be alright. She worries Mello might not want to live if he loses Near though he might stay alive for Rebecca once she's found as she also hopes nothing happens to Rebecca. She wants Mello to have a reason to live.

Finally a doctor approaches them.

Mello hops to his feet with an expectant and hopeful look.

The doctor smiles softly. "He's going to be alright."

A look of relief washes over Mello's features.

The female officer relaxes a little upon hearing this.

"Can we see him?" Mello asks. "Please let me see my lover."

The doctor nods. "But let him sleep."

Mello nods. "I promise."

Mello and the female officer follow the doctor to Near's room.

Before the doctor can say a word about that this is the room Mello is already rushing inside.

Mello's eyes come to rest upon Near laying in the hospital bed and heads over to him almost as if he can't believe the sight but is glad to see it at the same time. He slightly kneels by the bed watching Near sleep for a little bit.

Near has some IV's in his arm and has a breathing mask over his mouth and nose.

There is a small beeping sound as a machine tracks his heart beat.

Mello gently puts a hand to cover one of Near's own.

Tears of relief slip down his cheeks.

The doctor and the female officer watch for a few moments then the female officer turns to the doctor. "I take it a knife was used. No other signs of any other attack on him?"

The doctor turns to the female officer and nods. "That is correct." He tells her. "Just a slash and a stab."

The female officer turns away slightly in the direction of the open door way to the room. "I find it strange that the abductor had a gun but used a knife instead unlike he did for Linda." She mummers under her breath. "Why? Why give him a chance at surviving instead of killing him to kill all witnesses?" She then pulls out her radio to radio in the news about Near's condition as well as report.

The doctor moves into the room and moves a chair so Mello can sit beside the bed instead of having to stay on his feet.

Mello barely seems to acknowledge it but gives a small nod in thanks. His hand never leaving Near's.

The doctor quickly checks on how Near is doing then he leaves the room.

The female officer is off of her radio and she turns to the doctor. "I will return tomorrow. Hopefully he will be awake." She then leaves.

The doctor nods and glances back to the room before heading out leaving the two alone. He knows he can trust Mello around Near as it is obvious by his actions.

…..

The female officer is driving along heading to the station to put together her report on the case for the day. She passes by some black vehicles but some of the drivers even acknowledge her as well as that they are not breaking any laws so she doesn't think much on it.

….

Mello still hasn't moved from his spot still holding Near's hand even though his hand is getting a little sweaty.

The silence and the fact that Near is sleeping has given Mello some time to think.

He started thinking about everything that happened but his thoughts strayed away to his memories of times with his lover and daughter.

Yes. Whoever did this is going to pay big time. And he means BIG time!

"Rebecca will be found." He mummers comforting words to his sleeping lover. "Please. Just get better and soon my dear love." He wants to brush some hair that fell into Nears face to put it behind his ear but doesn't not wanting to risk waking Near too early.

Had his mind not been a little hazy from the shock of what happened he would have known that Near isn't that light of a sleeper then would have brushed the hair to behind Near's ear.

There is a quiet knock that makes Mello blink as if snapping out of a trance.

He slightly glances over his shoulder to the doorway.

A nurse comes inside with a tray. "I thought you'd be hungry." She says setting the tray of hospital food on the nightstand.

Mello turns back to watching Near.

The nurse blinks a little worried. "He will be fine. Just needs some rest." She tells him as she heads around to check on how Near is doing.

Mello slightly nods.

The nurse looks to him now that she can see him better. She looks for signs of shock or anything wrong.

Mello seems lost in space but nothing rings any alarm bells for her right now.

The nurse checks on Near only to remind Mello to eat something then leaves the two alone for now.

Mello doesn't seem to notice her at all.

She makes a mental note to do a little further testing for shock in a little bit. She wants to give Mello a moment to eat and to maybe recover on his own.

Perhaps Near waking up will be just what Mello needs right now.

Though she hopes that Mello will at least eat something even if it is just a little bit.

"Why… Why would someone just take Rebecca? I feel like there is something I am missing." Mello mummers to himself. "But what?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"Shut that damn thing up!" A voice shouts sounding annoyed.

One of the others push a slightly smaller figure towards the crying child.

The slightly smaller figure picks up the child and tries to settle the child down.

"If we didn't need her then I would have said to get rid of it." The voice sighs as the owner of the voice is rubbing their head.

"Do you really think she will work?" A figure approaches the owner of the voice.

"She is a product of what we are looking for." The voice says. "I am sure that she will work just fine."

The figure nods and moves away.

The owner of the voice stands up as the child starts to calm down at least is no longer screaming and crying loudly. "Soon the full moon will arrive and we can begin."

…..

Mello is thinking of anyone who might have taken Rebecca and why as he tries to put the story that is the case together. He blinks as there is a small shift from Near's hand. He looks hopeful into Near's eyes. "Near?"

Near starts to awaken as he weakly shifts his head side to side softly.

"Near." Mello shifts leaning a little closer as Near begins to awaken.

Near blinks open his eyes to about half way.

"Good to see you awake." Mello says.

Near turns his head slightly to look to Mello. "Mello."

"Sh." Mello hushes him gently. "Save your strength. You need to rest."

"How's Rebecca?" Near asks.

Mellos face falls. "The police are looking for her." He tells Near. "She will be found and whoever did this will pay big time. Don't worry I'm sure that she will be found soon." He tries to comfort Near.

Near nods softly. "I hope so."

"Me too." Mello mummers under his breath so Near doesn't hear.

Nears eyes flicker and notices the food. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Mello was about to say no but his stomach growls loudly.

Near smiles softly. "Eat. I don't want any food right now.

Mello obediently uses his free hand to pick up a sandwich and nibbles. He feels hungry but in a way at the same time he doesn't think he can eat out of worry about everything.

After a few moments of silence Near speaks again.

"Mello..."

Mello looks to Nears face and knows what Near wants to know. He lowers the sandwich to speak. "Linda is dead."

Near pauses and glances away.

Mello gently squeezes Nears hand.

Linda may be quite annoying but being Matts girlfriend she kind of became an important yet annoying part of their lives especially with how close Mello and Matt are as they are like brothers.

Near looks back to Mello. "He will be caught."

Mello nods. "Yes. And he will pay."

...

"Visiting hours are almost up." A doctor says to himself looking at the clock.

A nurse comes over to him. "But I think we should allow Mello to stay. It'll probably help both of them."

The doctor glances away thoughtful. "True." He says. "But I'm not so sure. I mean it's supposed to be family that can stay. They are lovers."

"And parents who have a missing child." The nurse tells him as she had been there when Near gave birth to Rebecca so she could tell that with Rebecca not there and a police officer with Mello, Rebecca has been taken.

The doctor looks even more thoughtful.

"Let him stay. Let them have this." The nurse asks.

The doctor sighs in submission. "Ok. I'll give him the option to stay."

The nurse smiles. "Thank you." She turns and starts walking away. "And make sure he ate something!" She calls over her shoulder.

The doctor heads away to go talk to Mello about what he wants to do. He arrives and knocks on the door.

Mello turns to look to the doctor.

Near blinks also glancing to the doctor.

The doctor steps inside. "There is something I need to speak to you about." He says. "We have decided to leave the option open if you would like to stay past visiting hours or if you'd like to leave. Visiting hours are almost over."

Mello blinks and is silent for a moment before turning to Near. "What do you want me to do?" He asks. "would it make you feel better for me to be here or would you prefer I leave?"

Near blinks as the option is left up to him.

"I want to know what will make you feel better." Mello adds. "What you want."

"Mello..." Near begins. "Please find Rebecca."

Mello leans forward and gives a kiss to Nears forehead. "She will be found." He says then he gets up. "Eat some food."

Near glances to the food. "Hospital food again." He says disgruntled.

Mello chuckles. "See you tomorrow my love." He then leaves.

The doctor closing the door behind Mello.

Mello went by his and Nears place but was allowed to go to Matts place after talking to a detective lingering at the place. He goes over to Matt. "Matt." He starts. "We need to talk."

Matt turns to Mello. "What is it?"

Mello crouches down to by Matt on the floor as Matt is playing a game on his DS but paused it when Mello said that he wants to talk. He wants to make sure that Matt knows what happened. "Matt." He begins.

Matt has a right to know what happened at least to his girlfriend and Mello is doing this just in case he hasn't been told.

"Linda is dead."

Matt freezes. "W-what?"

Mello takes a slightly deep breath. "The reason I need to stay at your place is there was an intruder that came in while Linda was visiting and I was at work. Linda was murdered and Near was hurt sent to the hospital. On top of that Rebecca was taken." He explains.

Matt is frozen at Mellos words.

"I'm sorry." Mello says sympathetic, sad and worried. "She was dead before I even started heading home from work."

Matt lowers his head letting his eyes be cast into darkness as his Ds falls into his lap as his grip loosens.

Mello stays in silence but stays by Matt to let Matt mourn and to be there for him.

There is about ten minutes of silence then Matt raises his head in anger and sadness.

"Who did this?" Matt demands.

"I don't know." Mello admits. "All I got from Near when I was visiting at the hospital is it was a male who had a hoodie with the hood pulled up to cover his identity."

"Then I'm going to help you find out who did it. For all of us. Linda, Rebecca, Near, you and me." Matt swears.

Mello smiles softly. "Thank you Matt." He says to his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

A hooded figure rushes over to the cloaked figure and bows instantly. "The full moon is in the sky." Is the report he gives.

The cloaked figure slowly turns around to face the figure. "Perfect." He says in a smooth voice. "Grab the child and let's let the ceremony begin." He walks towards the door the hooded figure came from.

The hooded figure nods. "Of course." He rushes out to do as commanded.

"Soon my dear Luna. Soon." The cloaked figure says to himself.

…

Matt is typing away on his computer looking for any signs of Rebecca on the black market as well as needing to check on anyone who have what the two conclude as a kind of profile of Rebecca's abductor, Near's attacker and Linda's killer.

Mello in the meantime is looking at everything he has on what happened to find anything within it that might help.

They've been working nonstop the first moment they could get started.

The life of Rebecca is on the line right now after all.

….

The cloaked figure arrives in the room only lit by candle light where the rest are waiting now also wearing their own cloaks.

There is a pentagram of candles with a middle big enough for Rebecca to be laying there on a specific pillow made for this.

The cloaked figure makes it to the edge of the pentagram being cautious of the tiny flames. He looks to little Rebecca. "The child… The one made to be perfect for our purpose."

Little Rebecca looks around seeming curious as if she isn't sure what's going on or anything.

The cloaked figure turns to one of the now cloaked figures. "I take it you took some blood."

The now cloaked figure nods and holds up a vile of the red liquid. "Fresh just before she was placed."

The cloaked figure nods. "Good work. It's time for the ceremony to begin." He grabs the vile and turns back to the pentagram. "I call upon the powers invested in me to hear my call. I have provided the one that can bring about what it is I desire." He opens the vile and walks around the pentagram making the blood go in a circle around Rebecca and the pillow she's on just as he has practiced without getting burned. He speaks as he does this. "Let this child show it's true potential and it's destiny." He finishes with the blood then bows softly as he closes the vile before stuffing it into a pocket. "Oh sweet mother of the moon. Hear our call!" He throws his hands into the air and the others do the same chanting the name Luna. "Hear us! Oh great mother moon!" He looks up to the hole in the ceiling where the full moon is shining down right into the dimly lit room. "Hear us! And accept this chosen one to bring you back into the land of the living."

"Luna! Luna! Luna!" The chanting continues.

"Hear us! Return to us!" The cloaked figure continues.

"Luna! Luna! Luna!" The chanting goes on.

"Return to us! Return to the land of the living! Return and show us dark powers of the night!" The cloaked figure keeps doing what he needs to. "Let us be at your beckoned call as you turn to rule the world with your dark magic!"

"Luna! Luna! Luna!" The chanting goes on not even dropping in volume the least bit.

"OUR DEAR MOTHER LUNA!" The cloaked figure screams.

The moon sends off a gleam and a beam falls onto Rebecca.

All of the figures watching get ready to bow as their chanting slowly gets quieter.

But then… The moon beam dissipates and a wind blows out all candles leaving the group in nothing but moonlight.

"What happened?" The cloaked figure gasps. "We did everything correctly. Why didn't it work?"

One of the now cloaked figures step forward. "Sir."

The cloaked figure whips around to the other as the group often walk around in moonlight so they can see better than just anyone.

"If I may." The now cloaked figure says. "What if it was the blood. What if her blood is unique enough that it is not fit for this?"

The cloaked figure turns away thoughtful. "Yes. Yes. I fear it may be so my dear loyal followers." He says. "I fear that we were wrong about the blood. The child obviously can still be used a vessel for our dear Luna however the blood is not what Luna considers as what she needs." He spins to another now cloaked figure. "You go and lead _them_ here by tomorrow night using whatever you must. Tomorrow night is the last time we have until the next full moon. So we cannot mess up again!"

The now cloaked figure nods and rushes off.

The cloaked figure turns to the rest. "Clean the blood and keep the child preserved for tomorrow night." He turns with his cloak flying at the turn only to settle as the turn comes to a stop then he storms out of the room taking the vile out of his hand only to crush it.

…

"Any luck?" Mello turns to Matt as it is getting quite late being at about A LOT o'clock now.

"Not really. I am looking at the best description of the kind of build the person was yet I see none that quite fit it." Matt says.

Mello growls in frustration. "There is clues somewhere but we are just missing them!"

The two end up falling asleep while working about an hour later.

…

The next day…..

It's about the afternoon and the hospital is as busy as ever.

Some kind of darkness slinks around sticking to the shadows until it arrives in front of a door.

Trying it the door is unlocked so the shadow moves inside to the dim room that is dim thanks to the curtains being closed.

It moves swiftly to lean over the one laying in the bed and stares at the persons sleeping face. "Dear dear." It speaks. "It appears I was a little too rough with you but luckily your blood is still flowing. However. You cannot stay as such." It reaches its hands up. "Darkness darkness. Bring about your magic. Do me thy favor this time."

Some black smoke moves from the ground like snakes and moves to the person on the bed.

"Move, twist and turn. Do my favor."

The black smoke seems to go into the blanket pulled over the person as if the small holes have suction to the black smoke.

The shadow smiles. "Yes. Yes. Work. Work your magic."

The person groans softly and shifts as if their sleep is being disturbed.

….

Mello is following a doctor as they head towards Near's room.

"His recovery is going along fine." The doctor assures Mello.

Mello nods and keeps the small bag that holds some pictures as well as a note book to see if Near can recognize anyone.

It also gives him a chance to see his lover again even if it's in the hospital.

They see Near's room ahead with the door slightly open and they arrive to it only to look inside….. and…. See a figure in a cloak leaning over Near.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Mello rushes in. "Get away from him!" He shouts.

The cloaked figure glances to Mello then dashes out of the magically opened window as if the figure was nothing more than a shadow disappearing.

Near seems to be awake as the doctor goes over to him. "What? What was that cloaked figure?" He asks as Mello leans slightly out the window to make sure the figure is gone.

"We don't know. I need to check your wounds." The doctor says.

Near sits up. "There's no pain at all." He notes as he even seems a lot stronger now.

Mello moves away from the window and turns to Near as well as the doctor.

The doctor is checking Near's wounds as his hospital clothes are lifted but he freezes shocked. "They've been completely healed." He gasps.

Mello rushes over to look and sure enough there is only a barely visible scar left from the slash that is very very easy to miss. "What is going on?" He wonders out loud.

"Mello…." Near says and Mello looks up to Near's face. "That person had the same voice as the one that took Rebecca."

Mello's eyes widen. "But why would he do this? Why suddenly heal you?"

…..

Matt is clicking away on his laptop once again as he works his magic. He hardly notices the time go by until suddenly the front door opens. "Back so soon?"

Mello and Near, who was just released after the exam the doctor did came back normal, come over to the living room.

"The one that took Rebecca healed Near." Mello let's Matt know.

Matt's head whips up in surprise. "But why?"

"We don't know." Mello tosses his bag on the couch. "But none of the men in the pictures I had with me matched the build Near saw the day it all happened."

Matt looks disappointed. "Well that's no good."

There is a knock on the door.

Mello goes to check it out as Near moves to check how well they are doing. He opens the front door and looks around but something colorful on the sidewalk catches his attention. He looks down and sees a message with some colorful dots where he would notice.

 _Follow our chalk trail by walking. Come with only your lover and we will spare your daughters life._

"Near!" Mello calls getting Near to come over to him.

"What is it Mello?" Near asks as he comes over.

Mello gestures to the message and Near reads it only to gasp.

"We don't have a choice." Near says. "Please Mello. We have to do this for Rebecca."

Mello nods and turns to back inside. "Matt!"

"Yo!"

"Get pictures of the trail then quickly call the police station to alert them of the threat. Take a picture of the threat on the side walk. Me and Near need to go." Mello takes the lead, after they put on their shoes, and the two of them begin to follow the trail.

The two continue following the path of chalk looking for the small arrows pointing them in the direction to go as evening approaches.

Just before nightfall they make it to some kind building.

The two pause for a moment and look to it.

Near is the first to move and he heads towards the front door with Mello quickly following.

….

The police arrive and Matt leads them to where the message is and where the trail began… Only to stop…

The trail and message have been cleared away as if it was never there in the first place.

"Are you sure?" One of the officers turn to Matt.

Matt nods. "I saw it and I got pictures." He confirms.

The only proof that it was ever there and with the few pictures Matt took but sadly there isn't enough pictures to lead them to where Mello and Near were taken to or well led to.

…

Mello and Near, after finding the front door unlocked, walk along through the building looking around themselves to try to find their dear Rebecca. They are walking through a hall that is dim like the entire building as it is only lit by candles.

Near has a feeling Rebecca is close by so he dashes ahead with Mello rushing after him. He skids to a stop and turns to look to a room. "Rebecca!" He rushes towards her and reaches the outer wall of candles around Rebecca only to stop as he sees movement.

Mello rushes to his side as the cult comes out of the non-lit areas around the room.

The cult is obvious with their cloaks that they are a cult.

The cults leader is also a cloaked figure but the cloak that this leader is wearing helps them tell the difference. "Welcome."

Near and Mello are quickly grabbed and restrained.

"What do you want with us and Rebecca!" Mello demands with a growl as he and Near struggle.

"That is simple." The cult leader replies. "You see. I had a vision. About you two. You two are the ones that can provide us with a way to bring back to life our dear Luna." He explains. "Rebecca has been chosen because she came from you two as the one to channel Luna back to the land of the living so she may take over the world with us at her beckoned call."

"You're mad." Near says. "Release us!"

The cult leader shakes his head. "Oh no no. We can't do that." He turns and nods to some of the others.

Some of the cult members move and make Mello and Near unwillingly have one of their arms out.

They are sliced one by one and pressed just so the blood will flow more then bandaged before any spills on the floor.

Half of the vile is of Mello's blood then the other half is Near's blood that now mixes together.

The vile is handed to the cult leader while Mello and Near remain restrained.

The cloaked cult leader makes it to the edge of the pentagram being cautious of the tiny flames. He looks to little Rebecca. "The child… The one made to be perfect for our purpose."

Little Rebecca looks around seeming curious as if she isn't sure what's going on or anything.

The cult leader turns to one of the now cloaked figures. "With this blood our Luna will rise."

The cult leader is still holding the vile as he stands at the pentagram. "I call upon the powers invested in me to hear my call. I have provided the one that can bring about what it is I desire." He opens the vile and walks around the pentagram making the blood go in a circle around Rebecca and the pillow she's on just as he has practiced without getting burned. He speaks as he does this. "Let this child show it's true potential and it's destiny." He finishes with the blood then bows softly as he closes the vile before stuffing it into a pocket. "Oh sweet mother of the moon. Hear our call!" He throws his hands into the air and the others do the same chanting the name Luna, though two so one each is restraining Mello and Near. "Hear us! Oh great mother moon!" He looks up to the hole in the ceiling where the full moon is shining down right into the dimly lit room. "Hear us! And accept this chosen one to bring you back into the land of the living."

"Luna! Luna! Luna!" The chanting continues.

"Stop this!" Mello commands but it falls to deaf ears.

"Hear us! Return to us!" The cloaked figure continues.

"Luna! Luna! Luna!" The chanting goes on.

"Please don't do this!" Near begs.

"Return to us! Return to the land of the living! Return and show us dark powers of the night!" The cloaked figure keeps doing what he needs to. "Let us be at your beckoned call as you turn to rule the world with your dark magic!"

"Luna! Luna! Luna!" The chanting goes on not even dropping in volume the least bit.

"OUR DEAR MOTHER LUNA!" The cloaked figure screams.

The moon sends off a gleam and a beam falls onto Rebecca.

"NO!" Near screams in horror.

All of the figures watching get ready to bow as their chanting slowly gets quieter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Rebecca's face scrunches up as if responding to her mothers scream and she begins crying as well as flailing her arms and legs. She accidently knocks over a nearby candle which in turn extinguishes the flame that shocks the cult enough for Mello to be able to move enough to slam his elbow into the one that's restraining him face.

Mello turns and as Near ducks Mello kicks the one holding Near.

The two rush forward.

Mello makes sure that no one gets Near while Near carefully steps over the candles only to pick Rebecca up from the pillow.

Near holds Rebecca close.

"NO!" The cult leader snarls as all their work is once again broken. "What have you done!?"

Mello growls ready to protect Near and Rebecca. "We won't allow you to continue." He responds as he gets ready to fight if he must.

Near is quickly calming Rebecca down gently hushing her.

The cult begin to move in but then police burst in as they are too far into the building to hear the sirens.

As the police move to arrest all cult members who in turn scatter in panic Mello and Near are relieved to see them.

After all even with both of their great fighting skills they can't win all fights especially against such a large number of cult members.

Matt rushes in and heads towards Mello and Near.

"Matt! You found us!" Mello says in relief.

Matt smiles. "Well it helped that one of the officers recognized the writing." He explains. "Luckily we got the pictures since the trail was washed away when the police got there. The officer knew the two buildings owned by the individual. One is his own home and the other is here. Which is what lead us here."

Near moves out of the candle pentagram. "And we are very glad that we had you to help along with the police." He says grateful.

"This isn't over!" The cult leader calls angrily at the three making them turn to him as he is being dragged away. "We will return!" He calls his last words as he dragged out of the room.

"It is over." Mello says. "And boy I'm glad it is."

Near moves over to beside Mello and he turns to him. "Me too."

Mello and Near share a smile then Near lets Mello hold Rebecca for a little bit.

They returned home after giving statements as well as appearing in court that in the end puts the verdict that the cult is guilty, leaving Rebecca to be babysat by Matt.

Mello and Near are once again in their own place.

Rebecca's room has been cleaned but the images of what happened still linger as a haunting thought on the two but they try to ignore it as they try to move on to continue with their happy life once again.

They did go to Linda's funeral.

A month later….

Near just put Rebecca to bed after her exhausting afternoon. He moves to the living room.

Mello has the day off today so he is sitting in the living room on the couch with a cup of chocolate milk on the coffee table. He looks to Near and smiles. "Rebecca asleep?"

Near nods. "Yeah."

"Good." Mello gets to his feet and moves to Near kissing him gently on the lips. "Because there's something I want to do."

Near nods an ok but suddenly Mello drops to one knee surprising Near.

Mello gently grabs one of Near's hands and makes it so his palm is facing upwards. He gets something from his pocket. "I wanted to do this before but the incident happened. So now I believe it is time." He brings the fist holding the item towards Near's hand with his own palm facing down. "Near. My dear love." He opens his hand dropping the item into Near's open hand. "Will you do the honors of marrying me?" He says moving his hand to let Near see the ring.

Near gasps, blushes and raises his hand not holding the ring to his lips.

The ring is white gold with three heart jewels with the colors in order from left to right being light blue, silver and light red.

Near nods unable to find his voice.

Mello grins and stands. He kisses Near who returns the kiss only to pull away in order to slip the ring onto Near's finger making it official.

Yes. This is truly the life.

A life that the two will forever share together as they become married so Near's last name is changed to Mello's.

And they enjoy their very happy life.

The end.


End file.
